Not yet lost
by justbin
Summary: some words and promises can go a long way to change a person,, witness how some words can change a person so thoroughly... a two-shot.


**A/N: HI! This is Justbin here to give you readers a two-shot that have been in my head for the past year or so. One of the things about this is that there would be minimum amount of dialogue as I suck at writing them, as I know what to write but I don't know how to write it…**

**If you want to review then awesome, if not than all I ask is that you give this a read…**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OTHER COPY RIGHTED METERIAL MENTIONED.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Today we will study the ripples that are ever present in the timeline, we are going to focus on the one that occurs the moment a precious bond is just damaged instead of broken and destroyed forever. This event occurred at the great Falls of the founders better known as 'The Valley of the End'. The fight had been over for quite a while and both combatants had given all they had and much more in it to be the one victorious but in the end the one with the kind heart lost to the one shrouded in darkness.<p>

The difference between this timeline was the promise or wager agreed upon mentally by both boys before the fight began, which was to let the victor decide the fate or future between them. Sasuke crawled towards the laying body of his chosen brother, he knew that Naruto was awake but just like him was unable to fight anymore…

"Naruto I really thought of you as my brother and closest friend and I know you wouldn't stop at anything to get me back but I have to fulfill my destiny and you have to fulfill yours so as the victor of this battle I want you to forget about me and concentrate on your own dream. One more thing, can you tell Sakura and Kakashi I'm sorry about this but I have to make my own path and unfortunately that is different from the path they take. Good bye Naruto, remember I will be back when its all over. "

With his piece said, Sasuke limped away with tears in his eyes for once again being left alone but this time due to his own actions but became more determined as he saw Naruto pass out while smiling and knew his new family was going to be okay, now all he needed was to make his revenge a reality and come back to his family to atone for his sins…

* * *

><p><strong>(Time skip 3 days)<strong>

Naruto had been awake for quite a while and he had already met with his team and relayed the message to them that his brother in all but blood asked him to. The only problem he felt was with the promise Sasuke had made him do about leaving him alone until he completed his goal but after some thought he accepted it as he was UZUMAKI NARUTO and he never broke his promises DATTA-BAYYO!. He knew he had to go with Jiraya to gain strength he needed to become Hokage as fast as possible so when Sasuke came back (and he would be back that much was certain in his mind as he too was very serious about his promises) he wouldn't proclaimed a missing-nin or tortured for info on his return.

Naruto knew Sakura would still try to bring Sasuke back but he had specifically told the kunoichi that he wasn't going to be a part of that team as he had a promise to keep, Sakura had threatened him to not talk to him any longer but he held true to his promise and told her that Sasuke would come back when he was ready. Kakashi had understood somewhat and he told him that was going to approach this situation with a 'wait and see' attitude.

Jiraya had come sometime the previous night and asked him for the answer to his question of the training trip and he had agreed but on two conditions that Jiraya give him all of his attention on the trip and the other being that not to coddle or baby him in his training and train him as harsh as possible, Jiraya had been a bit hesitant but had caved in after a while.

So here they were, standing at the Village gates, ready to face the challenges ahead of them with a single minded determination. No one had to come to say farewell to them as they were leaving as very few people even knew about them going and those people had already said their farewell.

After a long look back at the village Naruto made a fist and promised to comeback more powerful than ever and surpassing all of his idols.

"lets go brat, we have to cover a lot of ground to get to our first of many destinations because we are going to be travelling all over the Elemental Nations ."

"Ok ero-sennin."

* * *

><p><strong>(Time skip 6 months)<strong>

Last time we saw Naruto he was wearing a bright orange track suit but now he had changed it to rusted orange pants and a fish-net shirt except these two articles of clothing he wasn't wearing anything, not even any foot wear. Naruto had grown 3-4 inches and come to a respectable height of 5'7 for a 14 year old; he also had grown out his hair and had a tiny pony tail to prove it.

Right now Naruto was sparring with his clones all out, meaning using everything he knew. This would be nothing new to anyone who saw him training before as they knew Naruto was rather fond of a battle royal between himself and his clones, but the kicker was that this all was being done 500 feet under water….. Jiraya had invented this training regiment to take Naruto's ridiculously high stamina and get them to god-like levels, not only this improved his stamina but also his speed and strength.

For the past 6 months Naruto had done nothing else but improve all of his previous skills and it paid of big time, as now not only he could make one-handed Rasengans but also able to produce simple Bunshins. To get them he improved his Chakra control by employing a self-invented control exercise by combining two others, he took the tree climbing exercise and mixed it with making a clone assisted Rasengan. As there were the least amount of chakra points in the bottom of feet and the Rasengan required a huge amount of chakra manipulation, Naruto decided that if he became successful in making it on his feet then his chakra control would shoot to almost perfect, which would open a whole new door for him to explore. And complete he did, under four months using 200 clones daily, he became successful in achieving his goal which even Jiraya said to be a hopeless cause. And Naruto found a side effect of mastering this exercise which caused Jiraya to literally shit his pants with excitement, while one day sparring with Naruto, Jiraya's clone with a burst of speed came behind him to punch his lights out but instead hitting is hand to a perfect Rasengan on the back of Naruto's head. Which when later investigated, turned out that Naruto could make a Rasengan anywhere on his body.

* * *

><p><strong>(Time skip 1 year - 1 year away from return)<strong>

While the clothing hadn't changed the man wearing them sure did, as he no longer could be called a boy due to his actions, around eight months back Jiraya had started Naruto on solo missions they acquired on the go through the various countries they traversed, on his second mission Naruto had his hands bloodied for the first time as he assassinated a local tyrant of an obscure village. He also lost his virginity on the same mission as one of the local woman thanked him personally for killing the man responsible for the death of her husband and through that he found out what all sex is about and why Jiraya worshipped women.

After that it's not to say that Naruto became a super pervert like his sensei but he did gain a respectable reverence for the female body. That event also made him closer to his sensei and he began to understand more about the goals of his teacher.

Naruto had performed almost every type of mission except for the truly dangerous ones as Jiraya said that he still wasn't ready to be unveiled to the world of S-RANK, the moment anyone completes a mission which is reputed to be S-RANK for the first time they became targets as they are on the verge of breaking into the ranks of the truly SUPER ninjas. And right now was the time to conceal his skills, so when the time came to battle Akatsuki, Naruto could use those unknown skills and truly challenge them.

Naruto had even gone on many seduction missions as well, while the first few were really low classed to be almost touching D-RANK he began to improve mission by mission. On few of those missions he had to have sex with men, as those people who he had to seduce were homosexual. While he didn't enjoy it and wasn't in the mood to do them again, Naruto came to a conclusion that he was probably Bi-sexual as he wouldn't mind having sex with a person who truly liked him that way and he too also liked that person that way. When he asked Jiraya why that was, the answer was something like this:

"Well its not that uncommon for a person to be a bit bi-curios and I find your recent understanding of yourself not that surprising as I know some people who too were at the same stage as you stand now, and I can say this with complete certainty that it's mostly because you are an orphan, why because the people I mentioned above were mostly orphans or close to that kind of environment or situation and you would accept love in any form as you crave it as a luxury and honestly … … … I envy people who have that crave for love as they are the people who understand love at its most depth."

Aside from finding his sexual orientation Naruto had truly excelled in some of the fields such as the upping the power of Rasengan to a whole new level, Naruto had taken the already compact power of the Rasengan and instead of adding more power he compacted it until the Rasengan resembled a marble instead of a baseball. What this creation allowed him to do was actually throw the damn things as they were more stabilized than their normal sized Rasengan, all he had to do was add a chakra string and retract it before the point of impact.

Jiraya was truly struck with Naruto's innovations with Rasengan as he also taught Naruto how to add much more power than normal and the result was Oodama Rasengan, which was 20 times more chakra intensive and powerful than the normal version. While all of this going on, it was nothing compared to the stuff that Jiraya was teaching him, as all of this Rasengan stuff was a side project of Naruto rather than the sole things he was learning.

Jiraya had started teaching Naruto to how to draw more of Kyubi's chakra and not lose reason as that could prove catastrophic in battle. Jiraya had theorized that the more fox's chakra Naruto uses the more easier it will get to control it as Naruto's body and mind will start getting used to it. So Naruto started using the tail-less chakra cloak and maintained it for as long as he could without becoming more aggressive. This had another side effect that the already HUGE chakra reserves were doubled in that form. It eventually paid off as Naruto could maintain it indefinitely after about a month, after that Naruto started on the one-tail cloaked stage which took a about 10 weeks and just yesterday Naruto had finally mastered the 2-tail cloak to Jiraya's satisfaction as Naruto was improving at an unbelievable rate but that wasn't that surprising for the leaf's most unpredictable ninja.

At start of their journey Jiraya had tested Naruto on his affinity and found it to be wind, while he did teach Naruto all 5 wind related Jutsu he had, he hadn't yet started him on the manipulation training exercises but had informed Naruto they would be starting in the very near future.

* * *

><p><strong>(Time-skip 8 months - 4 months away from return)<strong>

Naruto had really grown in all aspects in the last eight months or so as he had gone from average height to 6'1 and had grown very powerful compacted muscles all over his frame. His mental capability had also come into something else entirely as shown by the new disciplined side of his which he brought when on a mission but remained a light hearted young man when off the battle field as Naruto had said that all the seriousness he possessed belonged on the field and he could do whatever the hell he wanted when off it.

After completing the wind manipulation exercises (cutting a leaf and a waterfall) Naruto had gone beyond and started on cutting trees with simple wind chakra after that slabs of boulders which really gave his wind manipulation a whole new power to work with, after increasing the power behind Naruto turned and started increasing its range and after a month of wind dedicated training he finally achieved the range to cut FREAKIN CLOUDS!. Than Jiraya had Naruto practicing the third part which was accuracy and precision, which he practiced by shooting a wing bullet from his fingers on clones stationed as moving target practice and the best thing about that was there was practically no warning when that was coming at you as it was invisible to the naked eye, soundless and extremely fast.

Naruto had again surprised Jiraya with his latest Rasengan which took 10 months to complete to get it to perfection. It was the full body Rasengan and at the core he himself was present, it was really like the Kaiten that Huyga's could do but where as the Kaiten threw back the attack or negated it, the full body Rasengan actually worked as a Rasengan destroyed anything that touched it including elemental Jutsu. Naruto had found that he could maintain it for 3 seconds and had a break period of about 3 more seconds before he could use it again as his chakra points from all over his body cooled down after expelling a very high amount of chakra in a instant.

On the front of Kyubi's chakra Naruto had complete control up to 4-tail state where he started to lose his skin as the chakra was further compacted and was halfway to mastering the 5-tail state. To further desensitize himself, Naruto had his tail-less cloak always up and all it did was give him longer nails and canines and harsher looking whiskers (picture Naruto when he fought Haku).

Jiraya had stated that the last few months were going to be spending at MT. Mokubyu (the land of the toads) for him to relax and get closer to his summoning partners. Naruto had whole heartedly agreed as he wanted to meet and get to know the toads who were his partners on the battlefield and a four month vacation also didn't sound that bad.

* * *

><p><strong>(Time-skip 4 months - location: Konoha's gate)<strong>

The two gate guards saw 2 persons coming towards the village, both were of decent height and solid stature. One of them was white haired and wore a kabuki actor's outfit with a red vest and wooden getas on his feet. The other guy was a blonde and wore dark red pants which were taped at the calf and a rusted orange vest on his chest with nothing underneath it except a green crystal necklace.

After confirming who they were by showing the appropriate papers both gentlemen went towards the leader of the village and one of the most precious person to them in different ways.

Tsunade was enjoying the view outside through her huge office window while drinking sake. She was waiting for the 2 most important men in her life to come back and add some spice to her boring life. While some people may ask why she wasn't smothered in paperwork, the answer was that she had made the council do their work and not just pass it up to her to keep her distracted and now all she had to do was read the really important stuff to approve it. She had also done some reading which was left for the Fifth Hokage and found about some of the darker secrets and block ops in which she found her respect and hate for Itachi grow by leaps as she found that Itachi followed orders to eradicate his whole clan. She couldn't do anything to the elders or Danzo as the order was completely legitimate and the current Hokage at the time had approved it himself. She was of two minds of telling this to Naruto as it could lead to him telling Sasuke.

She was knocked out of her thoughts by the knocking on her door, after giving permission to enter she was rather surprised to see the person on her thoughts coming in. after seeing Naruto, she decided that the pervert of team mate she has, have done a marvelous job of taking care of Naruto as he looked at his peak physical condition.

* * *

><p>After receiving a back breaking hug from Tsunade as a welcome, she went back to her chair and took a semi-serious face and asked Naruto for the mission report. Naruto and Jiraya had discussed this and had planned to surprise her by giving less info on his abilities in report and showing more in the practical evaluation that was sure to follow afterwards.<p>

After telling her that they mostly corrected his weakness in genjutsu, trained in the physical arts and learned a jutsu or two, Tsunade was interrupted this time by sakura coming in and standing in shock after seeing Naruto for the first time in 2 and half years. Sakura too hugged Naruto and he swore to himself that it was almost as painful as the one granny Tsunade gave, after that she told him about her becoming Tsunade's student and learning some of her techniques so that when he came back she too could hold her own against him and don't hold him back like before, to which Naruto responded that she wasn't that much of a burden that she thought of herself.

The team bonding was cut short by Tsunade and she announced that someone of her choosing would evaluate Naruto's skill now that he has come back and that someone is just waiting outside her window. Naruto half knowing who she had in mind took 2 books out of his kunai bag and walked towards the window and confirmed that the person was Kakashi sensei, he told the man that he was looking forward to their fight and he had two gifts for him, one was the sequel to Jiraya's smut series and the other was his own romance novel with smut in between. After being thanked profusely the copy-nin said even though the gifts were awesome he wasn't going to take it easy on him.

* * *

><p><strong>(Training ground no.7 - Kakashi VS Naruto)<strong>

Sakura, Tsunade and Shizune had come and taken spots to view the fight, while Jiraya was somewhere near them. The two combatants didn't say anything except that Kakashi telling Naruto that he was going all out from the start and he too should to stay even, with that said Kakashi pushed his head-band out of the way of his Sharingan eye. After seeing that Kakashi was pulling out the big guns from the start Naruto too started to prepare his own.

"Grand fire ball jutsu" was the starter of the match by Kakashi, to which Naruto instead of going sideways to dodge it jumped straight up and over it. When in the air Kakashi was a bit disappointed that because of Naruto in the air the fight could be ended as he knew where he was going to land but was rather surprised when he saw Naruto creating another clone and being launched by the clone rather hard straight towards him.

Everyone was surprised when Naruto created a huge basket ball sized Rasengan and Called out "Oodama Rasengan". Kakashi nearly shat his pants when he saw the freakin amount of chakra in that giant ball of death as it was almost even to his ENTIRE RESERVE! He quickly replaced himself with a nearby log and was thankful when he saw most of the training ground go in dust when that jutsu connected with the log.

Sakura was beside herself when she the bigger Rasengan and was really underestimating the devastation a simple chakra ball could cause as she hadn't seen the Rasengan in action yet. Tsunade was really impressed that the brat had learned a really destructive one-hit kill jutsu that would prove really useful against Akatsuki because those guys would be hard pressed to be defeated by a simple Rasengan.

Naruto was alert as he searched for his errant sensei because he saw the substitution but still decided to show the power behind his Rasengan to warn him that he too wasn't playing around. He looked on every side and above but found no trace of the copy-nin, but he was alerted to an underground presence just as Kakashi was about to get his legs. Naruto instead of jumping let himself be dragged underneath, while Kakashi thought that Naruto was exhausted and not alert enough to react after using his ace in the hole but when he looked down he saw Naruto winking at him and then he blacked out…

While Kakashi was getting comfortable in his victory he didn't see another Naruto emerging from behind and using a very underpowered Rasengan on the back of his neck, which just rendered Kakashi unconscious and a very nasty bruise in the shape of a spiral on the back of his neck.

* * *

><p><strong>(Aftermath of the evaluation - location: Tsunade's office)<strong>

"After seeing your obvious growth in skill and two recommendations from two of the elite jounin of this village, I Tsunade Senju, the Fifth Hokage promote you to the rank of jounin of the village hidden in the leaves. Congratulations."

After that the official ceremony began in which Naruto had to swear upon his life and honor that he would protect Konoha with his life and he wouldn't dishonor the honorable rank of jounin with any deed of his during any official capacity.

Just as it was finishing an incoming coded message from Suna was brought in to be received by Tsunade. After seeing what was written she announced to the ninja gathered that the Fifth Kazekage was kidnapped last night by possible members of Akatsuki. Upon hearing this Naruto was rearing to go as one of his friends was in the hands of people who meant to harm his kind. Tsunade quickly ordered Team Kakashi to deploy to Suna and reinforce them to search and rescue their leader. Tsunade also told them to take Temari with them as she would want to be there to help rescue her brother.

* * *

><p><strong>(Time skip 3 hours - location: the forest which is on the way to Suna)<strong>

After quickly finding Temari and telling her of the current situation, she quickly followed suit and they were on there way. Sakura had noticed something going on between Naruto and Temari, as soon as they were on there way Kakashi had went to take point while she hung back, Temari had stayed in the middle and was almost shaking with fear for her brother and then Naruto had come and draped an arm over shoulder and started whispering something into her ear, after which she stopped shivering and blushed.

Temari was really scared for her little brother and didn't wanted to lose him as she just got her brother back a couples year back thanks to Gaara's now best friend. She wanted to rip the Akatsuki into pieces for harming her brother but knew that she was no match for them if they could defeat the strongest ninja that Suna had. She was just about to give into despair when the strongest and safest arms wrapped around her and her beloved started whispering to her how they were gonna get Gaara and afterwards he was going to officially ask her brother for her hand in marriage. She remembered when a year back Naruto had come to Suna to attend Gaara's inauguration to the kage status, she had went to him privately and thanked him for giving her brother back and that had somehow turned into a date which turned out to be a series of dates the following dates and ever since than Naruto had come to Suna twice for a week each time to spend some time with her, otherwise they contacted through their summons. The reminder that Naruto was coming with her to rescue Gaara was enough to get some of her confidence back as Naruto had regularly beaten Gaara in spars when he had come to Suna and she knew that he had only grown stronger.

* * *

><p><strong>(Time-skip 2 days - location: Suna gates)<strong>

Thanks to the fast pace set by the foursome they had cut a day in their travel and had finally arrived at Suna. They were told the current condition and were escorted to where Kankuro was being treated. Sakura immediately took over and had Kankuro stable in half an hour, except for a little drama between Chiyo and Kakashi nothing much happened there. They quickly found a cloth piece of Sasori who was confirmed by Kankuro to be the one who defeated him, which had his scent whom Kakashi's summon was able to follow. As the council had forbidden any active Suna ninja to go out right now Temari had to be left behind so she pulled Naruto aside and gave one toe curling kiss to him as an added incentive to comeback alive with her brother. They were also informed that a hawk had come from Konoha explaining that another team was dispatched to help them, Kakashi had another summon go and get the other team to their final destination where the Akatsuki were currently present.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok here ends part one… hope you like it and if not than not… the second parts mostly includes fights and the epilogue….. if you guys don't hate this style of writing than tell me and I got some more awesome ideas for bleach, Naruto , harry potter, full metal alchemist , highschool of the dead, fairy tail…<strong>

**Enough of this … and if you guys enjoyed or hated just tell me…. The next part will be out within the week…..**


End file.
